


Come with me

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Gen, Not today, when will I write about my babies being truly happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl wants Yellow and Blue to follow her in the revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me

Pearl plans things meticulously. 

She chooses the day, she chooses the time, she chooses the place, she chooses the road to take. She lets dozens of meetings pass through because they have the slightest possibility of failure. She waits just like Rose has taught her during her swordfight lessons, she waits for the perfect moment. 

The perfect moment presents itself in White Diamond’s quarters. An irony, entering those hallways after she has done so much to escape them. 

Pearl runs like the wind, invisible and silent like a shadow. Nobody notices her.  
Rose and Garnet are not far away and she knows that they are ready to intervene if something goes wrong, but Pearl is intentioned to avoid any kind of violence; she’s not there for this. 

She climbs the parapets of White Diamond’s castle, jumping from pillar to pillar, flattening against the walls, shirking the guards’ sights, entering one room from a window and exiting from another. She knows this place like the palm of her hand and it doesn’t take much to reach the waiting room, where pearls are bound to stay while their Diamonds are in the middle of a meeting. 

She spies through the window and _sees them_. 

They’re talking about something, voice low. She can see Yellow’s face from where she’s standing, whereas Blue is turned around. 

A wide smile paints itself on Pearl’s face. 

She missed them. 

Pearl quickly glances at the sides of the room to be sure no one else is here – but it’s just a precaution; she knows nobody else can be there. After all, she herself was White Diamond’s pearl and Pink Diamond has lost the majority of her influence after, well, Rose. 

She jumps in the room. 

Blue and Yellow go silent and turn around. Pearl stands up and when she looks over – oh stars, are her eyes already lucid? – she can see the surprise printed on their faces. 

«Hi». 

Not the smartest thing to say, but also the only thing she can say. 

Yellow’s right hand runs to cover her mouth and silence her yelp of surprise; she glances behind her, at the big adorned door that separates them from the Diamonds.  
Blue doesn’t need to, of course, but she’s too paralyzed to scream even if she could. 

Pearl discovers her legs to be heavy when she moves forward, slowly. She reaches them and they stay still for a solid minute, staring at each other, waiting.  
Blue is the first to act, to do something. She raises one hand, gently brushes Pearl’s cheek, touches her hair and her gem. To see if she’s imagining things. 

Pearl catches a glimpse of tears sliding down her face before Blue jumps and hugs her. 

It’s a desperate hug. Blue holds her close and grasps at her shirt and hides her face in her neck. It’s almost like she doesn’t want to let her go away anymore. 

Pearl hugs her back and whispers: «It’s me». 

That, Yellow can see. But Yellow isn’t affected so easily by sentimentalism, and she prefers to go straight to the point. As always. 

«Why are you here, White?» 

Pearl stiffens a little. She had forget how her old name felt to her ears, but Yellow’s voice is quick to make her readjust to this habit. She is also a little bit too happy – she missed them a lot – to care about Yellow’s dry tone.

«Hi to you, too».  
«White, _stars_ , our Diamonds are just behind that door» Yellow hisses, and it’s difficult to say if she’s worried for her or for them. «I really hope you have a good reason to be here right now». 

Pearl’s smile is calm, confident. She gently pushes Blue away, holding her hands in hers. 

She isn’t nervous at all about what she’s there to ask. She is the Renegade, she is free, she is feared, they are her friends, Pearl has no reason to be nervous at all. 

«I’m here to take you both with me». 

Maybe, just maybe, she should have prepared them. But Pearl is so happy, so _happy_ , for real, because the only thing she regretted from running away was leaving her friends behind and now they are going to be together again. They are going to meet Rose, and Garnet, and everyone. They are going to be free. 

Blue’s eyes widens clearly even behind her bangs. Two seconds pass, only two, so that Pearl can’t even begin to realize what’s going on, before Yellow tears Blue’s hands away from Pearl’s and holds her protectively. 

She looks furious. 

«What do you think you’re doing?» 

Pearl frowns. This is not the reaction she was expecting at all. 

«Come again?»  
«Are you trying to get us killed? Take us with you! Where? How?»  
«To the rebellion!» isn’t it obvious? «We’ve grown a lot. We have welcomed Topazes, Citrines, even Jaspers! We can-»  
«Really!» Yellow laughs sharply, holding Blue closer. Blue’s face is half hidden in her shoulder. «Then, what’s the matter? Do they need someone to serve them?» 

Pearl’s cheeks grow red. 

«Don’t be stupid» she replies. «We are free. In the rebellion, we don’t need to take orders from anyone. I want you with me because I want to help you. Because I care».  
«Yeah, you’ve always been the kind-hearted, haven’t you?» Yellow spits. «We don’t need to be saved, White».  
«You say that because you have no idea of what it’s like. No more orders! No more Diamonds! Only-»  
«Fights?» Yellow interrupts her again, burning her pale skin with the flames in her eyes. «Because you fight, don’t you?»  
«Well, yes, but-»  
«Then look at us. How much do you think we’ll survive? Look at Blue!» but her grip on her tightens, as if she wants to hide her. «How much do you think Blue could survive in a battlefield?» 

Blue raises her head a little, maybe offended, but Yellow continues. 

«We don’t know how to fight. We weren’t made for that. You… You’re defective, that’s another case. But us! They would crush us in a matter of minutes».  
«You don’t need to fight» Pearl assures. «I would train you anyway, but you don’t need to. You can stay in the backline, you can help the wounded, you can-»  
«We _can’t_ » Yellow declares.  
«I don’t care!» Pearl snaps and for a second everyone go silent, fearing that the Diamonds could have heard something, but they don’t appear and so Pearl keeps going. «I don’t want you to fight. I don’t want you to risk your life. I just want you to be safe and free and happy. I want to make sure you are on the right side when we win». 

Yellow frowns. 

«Who says yours is the right side?» 

Pearl’s laugh is almost hysterical. 

«Because we fight for freedom!» she answers. «We fight against Homeworld, against the Diamonds’ horrible way of treating gems and planets, and I should know, _you_ should know, who better than us pearls knows it? Don’t you want to escape? Don’t you want things to change?» 

Blue seems to shiver and Yellow whispers something in her ear that Pearl cannot catch. 

«What if you lose?» she inquires then.  
«We won’t» Pearl is sure of it. No doubt. Rose Quartz is their leader, how could they ever lose?  
«But what if you do. You’ll be crushed, and so everyone who followed you. We would be crushed too».  
«We won’t lose» Pearl repeats.  
«But even if you win, you won’t destroy the Diamonds» Yellow says. «This may be the wrong side, but at least here we will survive. We are protected here, White». 

She sighs. 

«More than you could ever protect us». 

Pearl feels a dagger in her stomach. She steps back. Yellow doesn’t look at her. 

After all she’s _done_. 

Pearl feels _betrayed_. 

«That’s not true» her voice comes in a whisper, a hoarse croak. «I want to save you, I want to-» 

«You know what I think, White?» Yellow growls. «You want us around so that you feel safe. You want to have someone around that understands, someone like you, someone… Someone that will look up to you. You need us, not the contrary».  
«No» Pearl realizes that she’s crying before she can think of stopping the tears. «You know that’s a lie. You’re only saying that to make me go away». 

«You’ll get us both killed». 

«You’re only scared!» 

«We. Won’t. Come». 

Pearl wasn’t expecting this. In her mind, the scene should have gone in a completely different way: it was about tears of joy and hugs and smiles and running away together and laughing. 

Not this. 

Never this. 

She eyes at Blue, who is slowly escaping Yellow’s arms, and feels a tiny glimpse of hope. 

«Why are you talking for the both of you?» she says. «Let Blue decide for herself! She’s not helpless, and she’s probably less scared than you are. Blue!» she stretches one hand, welcomingly. «What do you want to do?» 

Yellow reluctantly lets go of Blue and lets her stand in the middle. Blue looks completely devastated, not because of the choice she has to make but because of the argument that it has generated. 

She makes one step further and one back. She looks behind and then turns around again. Eventually, she just shakes her head, clenches her fists, and runs back into Yellow’s embrace. 

Pearl’s arm falls to her side, destroyed. 

Yellow strokes Blue’s back and looks at Pearl with dead-cold eyes – which are hiding, and not very well, sadness and a pinch of regret. Of fear. 

«Go away, White» she says. «Don’t come back. If you do, I’ll report you. It’s a promise». 

Yellow has made only two promises since she’s been made. One, to never say anything about Pearl’s _defection_ ; two, to always serve Yellow Diamond. She has kept both of them, so Pearl is sure she is telling the truth. 

Blue raises her head again while Pearl steps back towards the windows. The tears on her face are now clearly visible, and so are the ones that slide down Pearl’s cheeks. Blue clutches the gem on her chest and opens her mouth slightly, leaving the echo of an unspoken _I’m sorry_ in the air. 

«You’re doing a mistake» Pearl murmurs. 

«You can’t judge us» Yellow replies, sharp, even if her voice is shaking. Pearl knows she’s right. 

She reaches the window, holding on the sill to find a way to stand. 

She looks at them and knows that she is never going to see them again. 

The thought itself is enough to make her cringe. 

She doesn’t hold back tears. 

«I'll miss you». 

Yellow avoids her eyes. 

«And we will, too». 

Pearl searches for something else to say. Some other prayer to make. When she finds nothing, she turns around and jumps. 

Pearl usually plans things meticulously, but not this time. She doesn’t even know where she is going to end up, the jump is very high, everybody could see her. She doesn’t care.  
It’s only luck that she lands safely and that no soldier is around. She needed that luck. 

She takes a moment to recollect herself, stands up and then looks at the window: Yellow and Blue are leaned out from there, looking worried.  
The moment Yellow catches her eyes, she turns around and drags Blue inside. They disappear. 

Pearl runs. 

She runs without a direction, risking to be caught, maybe hoping to be caught. Hoping to find someone to fight and release her anger on. 

She only finds Rose. She ends up in her arms and stays there. 

«What happened?» she asks, sweet and worried, caressing her hair. 

Pearl hears Garnet sighs. She wonders if she saw this. 

«They won’t come» she cries. 

Rose kisses her forehead. 

«I’m sorry. It’s okay. You tried». 

Pearl shakes her head. 

«It’s not enough».


End file.
